prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 20, 2019 Smackdown results
The December 20, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 20, 2019 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. Summary After reemerging with a freshly-shaved look and attacking Bray Wyatt at WWE TLC, Daniel Bryan kicked off SmackDown by explaining what he’s gone through in the last few weeks. The former WWE Champion explained that Wyatt effectively removed “The Daniel Bryan Brand” and revived the classic Daniel Bryan that the WWE Universe knew and loved. Bryan called out the monstrous Universal Champion, but instead, The Miz emerged. Although The A-Lister sympathized with what Bryan had gone through, he made it clear that he was still seeking retribution over what the twisted titleholder did to his family, and he said that he needed to stake his own claim to another match against Wyatt. King Corbin joined the party and informed Bryan and Miz that his victory over The Big Dog at WWE TLC entitled him to the next the Universal Title Match. When it looked as if Miz and Bryan were going to take Corbin out of the equation for saying that they both “failed as fathers,” his loyal subject Dolph Ziggler suddenly attacked them from behind. Ziggler blasted Miz with a superkick, and Corbin leveled Bryan with a vicious End of Days to cap off the royal beatdown. Heavy Machinery came to the ring in Santa Claus attire ready to battle Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson in a Miracle on 34th Street Fight. Or as ready as Otis could be after receiving the gift of a ham and a kiss from Mandy Rose. Following a hard-fought loss to The New Day in a Ladder Match at WWE TLC, The Revival were determined to bounce back against Heavy Machinery, but in the unorthodox contest that implemented cookies, fire extinguishers, gifts, tables, bowling bowls, Christmas trees and giant candy canes as weapons, Dash & Dawson made the mistake of messing with Otis’ holiday ham, and the results were catastrophic. Otis snapped with an ultra-destructive rampage that included slamming Dawson onto Legos, picking up Dash & Dawson at the same time before sending them crashing back to the canvas, and joining with Tucker to finish off Dawson with the Compactor. After the bout, Elias took the stage and played a disparaging tune for the “Top Guys.” After struggling to make her mark on SmackDown as of late, Carmella got herself back in the win column by making the tough-as-nails Sonya Deville tap out with the Code of Silence. Mella then proved that she was indeed (merry) money when she celebrated with the emerging New Day on top of the ramp as SmackDown Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston and Big E prepared for a match of their own. After losing the first time around to The New Day, Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura & Cesaro again tried their luck against the seven-time Tag Team Champions, who were fresh off their grueling Ladder Match victory against The Revival at WWE TLC. Despite the strong and somewhat nefarious efforts of their opponents, The New Day reigned supreme when Kofi Kingston rolled up Cesaro for the quick three-count. Unsatisfied with the result, Nakamura, Cesaro and Sami Zayn attacked the victorious titleholders with a vicious three-on-two assault. This proved to be a monstrous mistake, as Braun Strowman soon marched to the ring to deliver an onslaught that truly rang Cesaro and Nakamura’s Christmas bells. Just as The Monster Among Men was getting set to drive The King of Strong Style through the canvas with a Running Powerslam, however, Zayn pulled the Intercontinental Champion off the behemoth’s shoulder, and the two scurried to safety… for now. After last week’s loss to Bayley, Dana Brooke took to social media to challenge the SmackDown Women’s Champion to a rematch. Despite her efforts, Bayley dropped Dana on the top turnbuckle before hurling her face-first into the canvas for the win. When Bayley and Sasha Banks attempted to bully the fallen Brooke after the matchup, Lacey Evans emerged and challenged The Boss to an impromptu match to prove that Banks was a “legit loser.” After butting heads with Bayley and Sasha Banks for several weeks, Lacey Evans finally got an impromptu matchup against The Boss and was out for retribution for an attack by the SmackDown Women’s Champion and Banks a couple weeks ago. When Banks made the mistake of talking trash to Evans’ daughter as the youngster watched the action from the front row, The Lady suddenly snapped and unloaded on her adversary in a double count-out. Bayley, Dana Brooke and numerous officials were called in to pull Lacey off Sasha. After being brutalized by King Corbin & Dolph Ziggler during a sneak attack earlier in the night, longstanding adversaries Daniel Bryan & The Miz would have to find a way to work together when they joined forces against the royal count. They would do just that. As The A-Lister had Ziggler trapped in a Figure-four Leglock, Bryan prevented Corbin from breaking the hold by leaping over Miz and Ziggler to strike the 2019 King of the Ring with a vicious Running Knee. Moments after the post-match announcement that Bryan, Miz and Corbin will battle next Friday in a Triple Threat Match for the right to challenge Bray Wyatt for the Universal Title at Royal Rumble, “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt’s haunting laugh echoed throughout the arena. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Lince Dorado defeated Drew Gulak *Heavy Machinery (Otis & Tucker) defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) in a Miracle on 34th Street Fight (12:15) *Carmella defeated Sonya Deville (1:30) *The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Big E) defeated Cesaro & Shinsuke Nakamura (12:05) *Bayley (w/ Sasha Banks) defeated Dana Brooke (4:10) *Sasha Banks (w/ Bayley) vs. Lacey Evans (w/ Dana Brooke) ended in a Double Count Out (4:57) *Daniel Bryan & The Miz defeated Dolph Ziggler & King Corbin (10:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Corbin & Ziggler launch a sneak attack on Daniel & The Miz December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.1.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.2.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.3.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.4.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.5.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.6.jpg Heavy Machinery v The Revival December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.7.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.8.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.9.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.10.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.11.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.12.jpg Carmella v Sonya Deville December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.13.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.14.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.15.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.16.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.17.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.18.jpg The New Day v Cesaro & Shinsuke Nakamura December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.19.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.20.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.21.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.22.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.23.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.24.jpg Bayley v Dana Brooke December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.25.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.26.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.27.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.28.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.29.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.30.jpg Lacey Evans v Sasha Banks December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.31.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.32.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.33.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.34.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.35.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.36.jpg Daniel Bryan & The Miz v Dolph Ziggler & King Corbin December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.37.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.38.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.39.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.40.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.41.jpg December 20, 2019 Smackdown results.42.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1061 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1061 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1061 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:Events with Street Fights